Heirs of the Ardeur
by JDCG
Summary: Draco Malfoy is and Heir of the Ardeur. What? ArdeurLove,lust. Thats not all! Harry Potter is his mate!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**

PROLOGUE

"We are running out of time, my lord."

Lord Tiranus ignored the advisor that had spoken to him. Indeed, it seemed as though he did not hear the advisor or anyone else for that matter. He silently stared out the window into the foggy night. He seemed very "out of this world" as some would put it. But yet, he was still here, in his body. He was just… pondering.

Pondering about what? Well, that remains unclear, but before this chapter was done we would have a fairly good idea.

"My lord?" High Advisor Stephan stared questioningly at his lord "My lord?" he asked louder.

Blinking, as though coming out of a trance, Tiranus turned away from the window. Sighing, he made his way across the dias and towards the throne. Wearily, as though a condemned man, he sat heavily upon his throne.

After some time he said, "Well, my friend, it seems as though we have no choice."

"Shall I send for him?"

"No," Tiranus said. "There is no need. He wouldn't believe it anyway. What we need to do is just stand aside and let him figure it out. Once he comes into his inheritance, Draco will have no say in the matter. He'll find out soon enough, like every other Heir of the Arduer, who his mate is. And like every other Heir of the Arduer he'll possess the need to claim his mate for himself. Of course, he'll try to battle against it, but he wont last long, his will make him accept the truth. The faster he accepts himself and his destiny. And, he'll do it soon,so we'll just leave everything to him."

"Though," Tiranus said with a sly look to Stephan. "I would love to be there to see his face when he finds out. After all, it wont be no easy feat when he has to win his destined mate over. Especially," Tiranus said with a laugh. "When his Soul Mate just happens to be Harry Potter."


	2. Dreadful Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Hary Potter works.

Dreadful Inheritance

Draconis Malfoy stood outside on the terrace of his bedroom staring out at the night. He was waiting for the exciting moment till he turned 17. He was going to have the best year. He was going to go down in history as the best there ever was. He was...

Bored.

Draco was so damn bored he had actually started to think about that damn Potter. Potter thought he was so smart. Potter though he was the greatest student there ever was. Well he'd show him.

Just as Draco was thinking of ways to torture the boy, he felt a sharp pull in the lower part of his stomach. It sent a wave of shivers up his spine and all the way to the tip of his fingertips. Sucking in his breath sharply Draco forced himself to remain calm as his mind whirled from the feeling. All of a sudden, he felt his heart clench, causing Draco to cry out. Turning he stmbled into his room and fell onto his bed. Staring at the canopy of his bed Draco panted as he felt the feelings go from shivers and into waves of pleasure. He moaned when he felt great heat course through and straight down to his member.

He felt…He felt…the need to be with someone. To_ fuck_ someone. Willing it to go away Draco covered his mouth with hand to deep from screaming out loud as the pleasure raced through him. He arched his back as the pleasure threatened to burst from him.

Then, as fast as it had come, it went. Panting, Draco closed his eyes in relief as his body went limp from exhaustion. But, he noticed not every part of his body went limp. Sliding his hand down his body he felt the erect member of his that refused to go away. Moaning in agony Draco tried to ignore it by thinking of the reason for that sudden "attack." Glancing at the bedroom clock, Draco realized that fifteen minutes had passed since he had turned seventeen.

Gods no, closing his eyes in defeat Draco realized that he had been chosen as the Heir of the Arduer.

* * *

Miles away, Harry Potter was awaken abruptly.

Sitting straight up in bed Harry wondered groggily what on earth had made him wake up so suddenly. His scar wasn't hurting and he hadn't had a nightmare about any of Voldermort's doings, so it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord.

So what had woken him up?

Just as he was contemplating this Harry felt a brush of power that sent waves of pleasure through his body. Harry found himself laying onhis back again in a few minutes after it had passed. Gasping he wondered what the hell had happened.

_Should I call Professor Dumbledore? _As soon as that thought went through his head Harry shook his head. _No, it's probably hormones. _With that thought in mind Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

Shaking his head as the shock went away Draco blew out a breath in frustration. _What a hell of a birthday gift,_ he thought. Distinctly, he remembered what information he had learned about Heirs of the Arduer, when he had found out that he was a likely prospect for it.

_Heirs of the Arduer possessed the insatiable hunger for lust. The lust ranged in three different kinds of hunger. Lust for power, lust for flesh, or the most rare, Lust for sex._

Remembering the hard on that he still possessed Draco blew out a breath. Well, he knew just what kind of hunger he possessed. But, damned if he was going to allow a sex hunger inside of him ruin his life. If he had won against his father on not being a death eater, than he could sure as hell not bel ruled by insatiable sex.

Vaguely, Draco remembered the things he had learned about _Lust for Sex._

_Heirs who held the gift of the arduer needed to find their mates. For every heir there is his one true mate. Their Soul Mate. The perfect half of their soul. The Soul Mate is not always an expected choice. Most likely, it is due to passions that the Heir has always felt of them, whether good or bad. The joining of an Heir and his mate is very tedious. There are certain way to claim their mate as their own. Heirs of Lust of Power must feed off of their mate's aura and at the same time feed their mate, sharing an equal balance of power. Lust for Flesh is usually reserved as a bite, very much like that of the vampire, but it would cause extreme pleasure of for the pair. Finally, Lust for Sex, an Heir must claim his mate one week after his mate's 17th birthday. Lust for Sex is the most tedious, due to the fact that the Heir is possessed by the savage need for sexual intercourse. The claiming of his mate involves twenty-four hours of intercourse. _

_Heirs may recognize their mates by their distinct smell that calls to the Heir, their aura that is seen only by the Heir, and the fact that the mate is enveloped in the arduer when the Heir is touching them. _

_When an Heir first meets their mate after the coming of their inheritance the need to claim them is very great, the longer the Heir is denied their mate is the higher the need rises. _

Damn, Draco thought. _Claim my mate after their 17th birthday?_

_How the hell an I to do that?_

Rising from his bed, Draco walked over to the bookshelf and scanned for what he needed. _Fine Arts of the Dark Arts… the Erotic Tortures for the Soul… _ah, Draco thought triumphantly, _The Study of Heirs of the Arduer._

Taking it off the shelf, Draco made his way back to the bed, laying down he flipped through the book to the chapter that he wanted.

_Finding an Heir's Mate_

_The claiming of an Heir's mate can be both complicated and simple. While maybe the task of bonding with their mate might be work, the unveiling of the mate is fairly easy. On the destined mate's 17th birthday there will be a surge of energy passing through the couple._

_Now, after this energy has passed both persons will experience a heirghtened awareness of each other. They'll be aware of how far their distance from each other is. Yet, while the mate will know if their Kista (an intimate name for an Heir, used by their mate only), is near, only the Heir will know precisely where his mate is. The mate only recognized their Kista when they physically touch, but the Heir will know them before contact, by their smell, heat, and heightened aura. Also, when an Heir and his mate are withing close proximity the arduer will pulse through both of them at a high level._

_Six days after the mate's 17th birthday the Heir and mate are gifted with the Dream. The Dream is where the couple is together. This aids the Heir , because in the Dream the couple will find out just who their mates are. In the Dream both the Heir and a mate can physically touch, due to the powerful needs an Heir possesses. _

Well, Draco thought, at least I'll be able to find out who my mate is. Just as he was about to close the book his eye caught sight of the last paragraph.

_Word of caution: During the first year, after their bonding, the Heir is prone to feel strong emotions when it comes to his mate. He'll feel jealousy, anger, irritation, frustration, and the urge to have his mate all to himself, during the times when he is not with his mate. On the mate's part, whenever they are away from their Kista they will feel uneasy, depressed, and will lack warmth._

_Whenever a couple is separated or the Heir is feeling non-positive emotions the touch of their mate's flesh will calm them down._

How amusing, Draco thought dryly. Closing the book he thought, my mate had better be worth all those damn emotions. With that he went to sleep.


	3. Confusion and a peek into the future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter works.

Confusion and a Peek into the Future

Harry Potter lay flat on his back like a dead man. Staring straight up at his bedroom ceiling he started counting down the minutes till midnight, when he turned 17.

_Five minutes and counting, _he thought. Absently, he thought of all the presents he would be getting from everyone. _Ron will probably get me some of those cool Quidditch magazines, _Harry thought with a grin. _Hermione might get me some kind of study planner again. _Harry grimaced at the thought. _I hope it's not one of those planners again. What happened to that on? _Harry shrugged. _Most likely at the bottom of my trunk._

_One more minute… I hope Mrs. Weasley sends me one of her cakes; I won't have to eat the ones that Hagrid sends me. _

Wincing at the memory of the tooth he nearly lost last year Harry checked his watch.

_Thirty seconds… At least I'll be able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione and the Weasley's for the rest for the rest of the summer, soon. Then, Hogwarts here I come!_

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

BAMB!

All of a sudden, Harry was engulfed in red pulsing heat. Gasping, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt waves of heat move through his body.

It wasn't uncomfortable, but hell if it was pleasant. He felt as though a great fire was spreading throughout his body.

Quickly, the fire was replaced. Harry moaned as he felt a great pulsing desire course through his body and straight to his groin. Biting his lip to deep from screaming, Harry felt himself go harder and longer as the seconds passed. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he burst.

Harry's body shuddered violently as he climaxed in his pants. Arching his back as the pleasure turned nearly painful, Harry gripped the bedcovers so tight that his knuckles turned white.

When it was over he collapsed onto his back with a sob. He rolled onto his stomach and willed his heart and breathing to calm down.

A few minutes later, when he could breathe easier, Harry rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Screw teenage hormones," Harry said aloud. Taking a deep breath Harry wondered if all wizards went through this on their 17th birthday. _I hope so, _Harry thought.

Wearily, he got up to go clean himself up with a nice cold shower.

* * *

MILES AWAY IN Malfoy Manor, Draco stood silently as he felt the energy wash through him. As it passed away he closed his eyes as he became aware of his mate's presence. _Not so far away, _Draco thought with a smile. Tipping his head back he studied the feeling of his mate in his mind. _So powerful, very passionate. _Pleased, Draco straightened. His mate was in the country, that was for sure. 

Turning towards his bed he eyed the half full luggage. He was going to be spending the last of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron. His father would be coming back and Draco wanted to stay clear of him. He didn't trust Lucius not to try and curse him for not being a Death Eater.

So he was going to the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't only going there to avoid his father, but a lot of wizards passed through Diagon Alley and Draco was bound to find his mate there. Turning towards the window Draco thought about his mate and who he or she was. Since Draco was bisexual he had to include the fact that his mate could most likely be a man. Male pregnancy was very possible for an Heir's mate.

Tilting his head back, Draco thought about the possibility of having a family for his own. _If I have a family, they'll be the most important thing and first priority all the time, _Draco vowed silently.

* * *

"Harry!" 

Turning towards the sound of his name Harry grinned as he spotted his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley waving from a table outside of the ice cream shop. Making his way over there Harry felt his heart clench. Stopping abruptly he turned a little to the left, the direction an invisible string seemed to be tugging him towards.

"Harry?" Blinking, Harry turned back to his friends to see a baffled look on their faces. Shaking his head, as though to clear it, Harry started walking towards them again.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked concerned. "You looked kind of out of it for a while," he said. Beside him Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked as she licked at her ice cream cone.

"Nothing important."

"You sure?" Ron asked, but his attention seemed to be focused on Hermione as she licked at her ice cream.

Harry grinned at the look of pure fascination Ron had on his face.

"You sure that you're not thinking about anything?" Hermione asked, oblivious to Ron's enthrallment with her. "I mean, it has been six days since your birthday aren't you excited."

"Yeah mate," Ron said as he tore his gaze away from Hermione. "We'll be graduating this year. No more Snape, no more Filch, more Twelaney, no more Binns…"

"No more McGonagall, Hagrid, or the library," Hermione said mournfully. She glared at the boys when they laughed at her.

"Hey, at least no more Malfoy," Ron said as he stopped laughing.

At the sound of Malfoy's name Harry's laughter stopped abruptly. His heart seemed to do that lurch it had been doing that for a long time these six days.

"Yeah, no more Malfoy," Harry said, but he felt as though he was listening from far away. Glancing left again, he searched for whatever could've pulled him. Seeing nothing, he sighed.

_Probably just my imagination, _Harry thought.

But he could've sworn that he had seen a flash of silver hair.

* * *

Draco was feeling edgy and frustrated. Five minutes ago he had felt the was _close _to his mate that he could nearly taste him. 

So, yeah, he was frustrated.

Sexually frustrated.

_Him, _though surprised, Draco had to smile.

At least, he would know what kind of gender to look for.

Leaning against a bookcase, Draco stood in his hiding spot in Flourish and Blotts and scanned Diagon Alley.

He could see all the children running back and forth with their mothers calling to them. He could see the mother scolding their children, laughing at the pranks their children did for attention.

Seeing all this, Draco thought of the possibilities of having kids of his own.

Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy would be giving a thought to having children with a man?

Shaking his head, Draco turned towards the door to leave when a light from somewhere shined so brightly that he had to squint his eyes.

Then, as the light started to dim, he saw him.

A little pale boy, maybe about five. He had messy black hair, with silverish strands everywhere. As the boy skipped closer to Draco he could see that the kid's eyes were silver with a burst of color in the middle.

Emerald, Draco thought, as he watched the boy skip past him and into the arms of...

Merlin!

Incredulous, Draco watched a not so older version of himself swing the boy into his arms. Watching them,Draco didn't notice the slender man with long slightly messy hair and emerald eyes smile at them while smiling at them while he paid for his purchases.


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original works of Harry Potter.

Dreaming

Everything's fine, Harry thought, as he got ready for bed. Everything is just fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Harry smiled. Other than the fact that I'm the last frigging hope for the wizarding world.

God, life is just peachy.

Getting into bed he closed his eyes. When I wake up everything will be fine.

_Water. So much water._

_Opening his eyes, Harry lifted his head as he gazed at his surroundings with bleary eyes. _

_This is so not right. _

_Though Harry was still in bed, it wasn't his. It was white, completely white. _

_Then again, that wasn't really on top of his list of priorities._

_The bed was on Water. _

_It was floating on a freaking lake. _

_What the hell is going on?_

"_Wouldn't you want to know?"_

_Harry's head jerked up at the sound of the voice. His mouth dropped open he stared dumbfounded at the figure sitting Indian styled at the foot of the bed._

"_I have to admit that you were pretty much the last person that I would've figured to be my mate. But, then again," Draco said with a grin. "It really is so fucking ironic."_

_He had been watching Harry closely when he was sleeping; imagine his shock when he had seen Harry. _

_Harry? Draco thought with a smile._

_Harry's eyes blazed as he snapped his mouth shut. _

"_Ironic?" Harry spat. "What the hell is going on Malfoy? Is this a fucking joke?"_

_Then, realization sunk in. Swallowing, Harry struggled up to a sitting position as he braced himself for any kind of attack._

_Harry watched as Draco raised an eyebrow._

_Then, to Harry's shock, Draco laughed._

"_You think that I was sent to capture you and turn you into Voldemort. Don't you?"_

_Harry just stared at him. _

_Draco threw back his head and just laughed. _

"_Oh, sweet Harry, you're too precious."_

_Eyes narrowed, Harry gritted out, "Don't call me that."_

_Grinning, Draco tipped his head to the side. "Why? What are you going to do if I continued to call you that? Better yet," Draco said thoughtfully. "What about Baby…no, um Darling? Lovey? Sweetie Pie?"_

_Harry blanched._

"_You're right, love. Sweetie Pie is just so… Wait… Love…fantastic!"_

_Harry choked._

_Draco grinned at him._

"_Dammit, Malfoy, tell me what the hell is going on!"_

_It was so fast that Harry didn't even know what the hell had happened. _

_All of a sudden, Harry was flat on his back with Draco on top._

_It took a few tries for Harry to get his breath back. _

"_Get off me," He said calmly._

_Leaning on his forearms, Draco wiggled his way between Harry's legs, causing the green-eyed boy to gasp. Keeping his eyes on Harry's Draco thrust his hips against Harry, causing strangled sound in Harry's throat._

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure raced through him. He moaned as he felt Draco's thick erection behind Draco's slacks rub against his rapidly swelling member._

"_Still want me to get off, Harry?" Draco asked as he nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck. When no response came he lifted his head. The sight couldn't have pleased him more._

_Flushed and eyes shut Harry Potter looked indeed like he was well on his way to be ravished thoroughly. Something that Draco intended to do quite soon. His breath catched as Harry slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Draco. Swallowing hard, he tried to push Draco off. _

_Grabbing Harry's arms, Draco brought both of them up to his mouth, one at a time to nibble at the fingertips. "I don't think so, beautiful Harry. Don't try to push me away, it's useless and it'll only make me rougher."_

"_Like I give a damn," Harry said, his voice breathy. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull his hands out of Draco's grasp and push him away, but Draco just held them with a firm grip. He stretched Harry's hands above his head, crossed the wrists and held them loosely with his left hand. _

"_Oh, baby, you'll soon care a lot about how rough I am in bed. Actually," Draco said as he lowered his head back down to bite Harry's neck. "It'll be about how rough we're in bed together." With that he captured Harry's lips with his._

_All thoughts and protests left Harry as Draco kissed him. Any reasons for why he would want to protest were beyond him._

_Draco's lips pressed firmly, yet gently on Harrys, as he rubbed them together repeatedly. Draco's tongue slipped out to lick at Harry's lips, without a thought Harry let him in. _

_Draco moaned as he eased Harry's mouth open wider to get a better advantage of tasting Harry. Merlin, the taste. It was better than anything that he had tasted. _

_He was being devoured. There was no other word for what Draco was doing to him. He felt Draco sucking at his tongue and then move on to his lips. Maybe he would've said something, maybe he wouldn't have, but he didn't get the chance. _

_Quick soft, hard kisses pressed into his neck. Harry shuddered as teeth nipped into his collarbone. _

_Lower that beautiful mouth went, driving Harry crazy. All the time he could feel Draco thrusting his hips into Harrys. He felt the lips go closer towards his nipple and cried out when Draco's tongue darted out to lick it. Harry thrashed on the bed as Draco sucked at his nipple. Harder. Softer. Deeply. Lightly. There seemed no end to it._

_His mind was liquid; absently he felt Draco's mouth and tongue go lower. Harry's eyes opened in time to see Draco's head right above his…_

_Crying out, Harry threw back his head as Draco sucked at him. His hips bucked as Draco went deeper and harder. _

_It was like he had a pattern with how he did it. On moment he would be licking lightly at the tip and then the next he would be taking all of Harry into his mouth and it would seem like he was bent on swallowing Harry._

_Draco felt as though he was going to explode. Actually, he felt Harry about to explode. He could feel Harry and his desires and emotions combined and it was amazing and so…right. Looking up from his work, he smirked as he looked at Harry in his abandoned pleasure, with his head thrown back and his beautiful throat, with all it's love and teeth marks, exposed._

_He was still smirking at the wanton picture of the famous Harry Potter when Harry raised his head to look directly into his eyes. _

_Draco's smirk fell as he stared into Harry's face. _

_It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Face flushed fully, lips swollen and parted, but it was the eyes that were Draco's undoing. The eyes that made his breath catch. _

_Dark emeralds, nearly opaque. The blind look within his eyes, along with a lot of lust and hunger. And some kind of emotion that Draco just couldn't see at the moment. _

_Lowering his head, all the time keeping his eyes on Harrys, he sucked in his cheeks, creating a tight wet glove around Harry. He had to keep his arms wrapped around Harry's hips when he bucked, he had to keep Harry still or he just might cause Draco to choke._

_Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry's head fell back once again. His breath was coming in pants. He tried to lift his hips, but Draco held them firmly in place. His head thrashing left and right, moaning as Draco sucked him faster and faster, blindly Harry reached out with his hands to anchor himself. They finally found the headboard and clutched on for dear life. _

_Finally, Harry came. In one hot gushing wave after wave he poured himself into Draco's mouth. Eyes tightly shut, Harry's body arched as he screamed loudly. All the time Draco was sucking every last drop of semen, as though it was the elixir of life. Then, it ended and Harry's body collapsed back onto the bed._

_While Harry was getting his breath back, he didn't notice Draco was busy shedding the rest of Harry's clothes. He finally got Harry's pants off as Harry's breathing calmed down, somewhat. _

_Dimly, his mind taking in things, Harry watched passively as Draco took off his own shirt. Eyes never moving away, Harry stared at Draco's broad shoulders and his hard well muscled stomach. _

"_Who would've thought?" Harry whispered to himself._

_Draco just smirked as he unbuttoned his slacks. Watching Harry's face, he unzipped it slowly and was pleased to see that Harry's eyes followed his every movement. Slowly, he peeled his slacks off of his hips and down to his mid-thighs. _

_Harry, most assuredly, stopped breathing for a moment or two. _

_There was Draco in all his glory. His slim narrow waist, muscled thighs, and between that his crowning piece. And quite a piece, too. It was long and thick, it also wasn't straight. It curved_

_Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched the hunger that was so clear on Harry's face. Standing up he pulled the pants completely off of him, leaving him very much naked. Dropping down, Draco knelt between Harry's spread legs. _

**Scene deleted, but can be found on my homepage.**

_Breaths coming in gasps, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco as he tried to breath. Weakly he let Draco roll them over so that Harry was on top. _

_Soothingly, Draco rubbed Harry's back and nuzzled his nose into Harry's sweat and vanilla scented hair._

_Breathing easier Harry raised his head to look down at Draco. _

"_This is the best and weirdest dream I've ever had."_

_Grinning, Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and eased him down. _

"_There's going to be a lot of those dreams in the future," Draco said before he brought Harry's lips down on his. _

_Kissing Draco slowly, Harry ran his hands in the blond hair, spreading it out on the bed._

_Levering himself higher above Draco, Harry angled his head more as he kissed him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Draco rub his buttocks with his hands, bring Harry closer to him._

_Laughing when Draco made Harry straddle him, he ducked his head to kiss along Draco's neck. _

_Groaning, Draco tipped his head back to give Harry better access to his neck as he continued to suck it. _

_As Harry was going lower, he heard it. _

"_Harry…"_

_Lifting his head up he looked down at Draco in confusion. Draco had also heard it and was frowning. _

"_Harry…" It was even clearer, though it sounded so far away._

_Groaning, Draco quickly grabbed Harry down for one last kiss._

"_Time to wake up, babe. But I'll see you soon. Very soon," Draco promised with another kiss. _

Harry opened his eyes. He was in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron and Ron was right next to his head.

"Merlin, Harry, I thought you'd never wake up!" Ron said as he stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. That's all," Harry said.

"Well, best get your sleep before school starts. Everyone's at breakfast, make sure to come down quick or Fred and George will do something funny to your food."

After Ron had left Harry got up. He moved slowly, when he felt how sore he was.

Wait a second?

Sore?

Eyes wide, Harry hurried quickly, wincing with each step, towards the mirror. His mouth dropped.

His _swollen_ mouth dropped. With a shaky hand he put on his glasses for a better look.

There were marks all over his throat. Quickly, lifting up his shirt he stared at the perfect set of teeth marks around his right nipple. Letting the shirt drop Harry leaned his head against the mirror, letting the cool surface rub against his flushed skin.

This was so not good.


	5. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original works of Harry Potter.

Bonding

"Harry, you've been pale all day. Also, you're always shaking. Not to mention the fact that you've been looking out the corner of your eyes, like you're watching for anything scary."

Turning away from the window, Harry looked at his friend. He noticed the concerned look in her eyes and wondered if he could tell her. Could he tell her? Could he tell one of his best friends, that he, Harry Potter, was having erotic, titillating, sexual dreams of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Could he tell her that he lost his virginity in a dream to Malfoy?

Hell, she'd find out anyways. Besides, he needed her help to find out what the hell was going on.

Taking a deep breath, he took the seat right in front of her. They were both sitting in his room with its spacious parlor. Finally, something good came out of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hermione, do you believe in dreams being real?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What kind of dreams?" she asked. "Are they the kind that makes you wish for a lot of money, the dream career, or the dream that comes to us nearly every night?"

"The ones that come to us nearly every night. You see," Harry said as he scooted closer. "I had the most strangest dream last night, except, I don't think it was a dream. I know it wasn't just a dream, and I've got the proof!"

"Harry, calm down. Tell me what happened in this dream."

Looking at her uneasily, Harry said, "First, you have to promise me that you won't run screaming to Ron when I tell you. Promise?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"I dreamed I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy."

Staring, her mouth open, Hermione stuttered, "Wha… What?"

Looking at the ceiling, Harry said in a strained voice, "I had sex with Draco Malfoy, last night, in my dream."

"You dreamed you had sex with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No," Harry said. "I mean, I dreamed it, yes, but it was real."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Harry, dreams aren't real. They're just stored happenings in the parts of our brains that we don't use. You're still a virgin," she said gently, blushing.

"I don't feel like a virgin," Harry muttered. He squirmed in the chair to get in a more comfortable position, since he was still sore in the rear. All the while, Hermione watched him.

Eyes widening, Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"I mean, dammit, that I'm sore, where I shouldn't be. My lips are still tender and I've got bruises, love bite bruises. What do you say about that?" Harry asked.

Draco stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron at noon. Glancing at the steady throng of shoppers he smiled a little. It was a beautiful day. It was _the_ day. It was the seventh day. The day that he would have to claim his mate.

Claim Harry Potter.

Today, the Boy-Who-Lived would be his.

With a big grin on his face, Draco stepped into Diagon Alley to begin his search for Harry.

"Harry, this is amazing! You do understand that this is amazing, right?"

Harry watched his friend as she started scanning the bookshelves excitedly. They had gone straight to Flourish and Blotts after Harry had told her everything.

"Sure, Hermione. Who wouldn't think it amazing to have sex in a dream with their nemesis?"

"That's the spirit," she said absently as she flipped through a book. "What did it feel like in the dream?"

"It wasn't a dream."

"Whatever, Just tell me, what did you feel?"

Harry sighed. Turning away from her for some privacy from his words he stared out the window. "I'm not quite sure. First, I was stunned that I was with Malfoy, of all people, then I was scared and cautious, because he's like the to be Deatheater and after that, when he touched me I…" Harry broke off, a perplexed expression on his face. "I couldn't think after he kissed me, all I wanted was him. I felt like I was burning, on fire. It felt like –"

"The Ardeur," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Harry turned around to look at her. Hermione was sitting with a book in her lap and she was staring wide eyed into space.

"The Ardeur," she said as she sprang up and started scanning the shelves quickly. "Is a complex study. There's barely any knowledge of it. The rumor goes that only potential Heirs of the Ardeur are given the Book. Ha!" she cried with triumph, pulling down a large leather bound book.

"The Book?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, a book with a complete study of the inheritance. The ardeur only runs in a certain blood line, but by now it would only go through one family. It all started with a muggle prince and a powerful wizard." She stopped flipping through the book and stared at the page.

"Here." She read off of the page," The Heirs of the Ardeur are very rare. Only one heir is born every few centuries. It has been recorded for there to be only eight heirs, since the beginning of their existence."

Harry was still confused. "But what's the arduer?"

"Ardeur means "the fire." It means in your case, due to the very strange dream, sex. Sexual fire." Hermione looked at him. "There's three kinds of hungers for the ardeur. Hunger for Power, Flesh, or Sex."

Harry stared at her. "Just read the one for sex."

"Want to find the woman of your dreams? Let Matilda take a look, for she sees all," the gypsy said.

Draco stopped and stared at her. Smirking, he said, "No, thanks. I already know who the one of my dreams is."

And it's no woman, he thought as his smirk grew.

"Hermione, this makes no sense. We've been at this for nearly three hours, what has this done for us? Nothing!" Harry prowled restlessly around the pile of books.

Hermione looked up from her work. She was busy writing notes down on her parchment.

Why does she carry a writing kit around with her? Harry thought absently.

"What do you mean 'Nothing'?" she asked. "Harry, we've found out loads of things. Draco's the Heir of the Ardeur and you, dear Harry, are his mate."

"No, I'm not," Harry said stubbornly. He refused to believe that crap.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Really? And I guess that marks on you came from bumping into things? Fascinating. Tell me," she said as she leaned back to look at him, "what did you bump into that gave you a hickey and a perfect set of teeth marks around your right nipple?"

Harry blushed furiously as he glared at her. Choosing to say nothing he stared at the book in her hands. "What does the book say about the dream?"

Hermione sighed. "Not much," she said. "It says that the Dream takes place on the sixth day following the Kista's seventeenth birthday."

"Kista?"

"An intimate name for an heir's mate," she read from behind the book.

"I'm labeled a freaking Kista?" Harry asked, scandalized.

"See, Harry. You're accepting what you are."

"Oh, bugger off."

I wonder if Harry will like this sweater I bought for him. Cashmere will do wonders for him, Draco thought. Especially after those hideous clothes he's always wearing. Draco winced.

Merlin, I'll need to buy him a whole new wardrobe when we go out.

"Oh no."

"What's 'oh no'?" Harry asked.

"Well, um… you see." Hermione looked up, her face pale. "You're actually still a virgin in Draco's eyes."

"So what? Hermione, I'm not a virgin in _my _own eyes now. But, whatever, what's wrong with Malfoy still thinking I'm a virgin?"

Hermione looked at him gently. "Harry, I think that you're going to have to get used to calling him Draco now."

"Absolutely not."

"Harry," Hermione stressed, "you don't have a choice. After the seventh day you have to bond with Draco or else."

Harry looked at her uneasily. "Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else," Hermione said. "You're going to get very sick and die. You'll build up with all that sexual pressure in you and you'll just explode."

"Explode?"

"Cease to exist, non, nada, no more. Dead, Harry. You'll die at midnight."

Harry stared at her, speechless.

"Why the hell does it have to always be midnight?"

Eight p.m. Draco read. It was about time that he started looking for Harry.

He got up from his place in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He needed to locate Harry.

It wouldn't be that hard. As long as he was close by he could sense him. And Harry would sense him too.

Harry, baby, here I come.

"It's nearly ten, Hermione. What am I going to do?" Harry asked as they walked along Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was dark and most of the shops were already closed. The manager at Flourish and Blotts had let them stay one hour after closing time, but had chased them out after that.

"I'm not sure." Hermione looked at the book she had bought. "Harry, it says that in order for Draco to have that much intimacy with you, in the dream, he had to be really close by, as in the same building 'close by'. Most likely, Draco's staying at the Leaky Cauldron and is waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Harry felt a little uneasy at the sound of that.

"Yes," Hermione said. "He'll have to be at Leaky Cauldron right now."

"And what am I supposed to do when I see him?" Harry really didn't want to see Draco Malfoy after last night's dream.

"Well, Harry, you're not going to have any choice. You'll be drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

Harry looked at her. "Yeah. Hermione, all moths die, when they go to the flame," he said sarcastically.

Hermione stopped. "Oh, right. Sorry, bad example."

Harry snorted. He stepped into the Leaky Cauldron as it was closing.

"Look, I'm going to go find Ron and we're going to find Draco. You go to your room and rest. We'll call Professor Dumbledore after thirty minutes of not finding Draco. Okay?"

"Alright," Harry said as he stood in front of his door. Hesitating, he turned to her. "Hermione, I just want to thank you for all you've done for me. Thanks."

Hermione smiled softly at him. "Harry, don't talk like that. Everything's going to be alright, I promise." Rising on tippy toe she kissed him on the cheek. "Go rest." She walked away and into Ron's room.

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered his room. The second the door shut he felt it.

He froze.

There, on his bed, was Draco Malfoy.

"Ron! Ron, get up, Harry needs our help."

Ron sat up quickly. "What are you talking about, Hermione? Is there something wrong with Harry?" A stricken look passed over his face. "Is it You-Know-Who again?" he asked fearfully.

"No, its Malfoy," she said as she threw his sweater at him.

Ron halted in pulling on his shoes. "Ferret?" He scowled. "Whats he done now?"

"Everything. We need to find him so that he can help Harry."

"Help Harry?" Eyes wide, mouth open Ron stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Have you gone mad? First chance the Ferret has and he'll hex Harry and hand him over to You-Know-Who!"

"Honestly, Ron!" Exasperated, Hermione pulled him into the hallway.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to ever sleep," Draco said as he sat up in Harry's bed.

Harry got his voice back. "Somehow, Malfoy, I don't think you were planning on letting me sleep when you came into my room."

"True," Draco said as he slid off the bed. "Sleeping is the last thing that'll we'll be doing in the next twenty-four hours." He started walking towards Harry.

Swallowing, Harry started backing away from Draco. "Twenty-four hours?" he asked as they moved.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know that after all those hours in Flourish and Blotts." Draco smiled when he saw the surprise on Harry's face. "I knew where you would be, Harry. After all, what would be the first thing that Granger would do when one of her best friends were deep in something unknown? Why, she'd go to a library. Or, in this case, the nearest store with an endless supply of books."

"You see, Harry," Draco said as he backed the Gryffindor into a corner. "Bonding, as you well know that we are about to do, is a glorious, vigilant, and enjoyable process that takes twenty-four hours. Well, actually, it can always go more than twenty-four hours, but the minimum is twenty-four. You see, there's so much sexual…hunger in us that it takes us twenty-four hours to let it all out and we _need_ to let it _all_ out."

"That's not possible," Harry choked out. He continued to back away from Draco and jumped when he felt the wall at his back. Turning quickly, he tried to step to the side, but the blond Slytherin was too fast for him.

Quick and agile, Draco trapped Harry flat against the wall.

"Where you going?" he asked, lips barely an inch away from Harry's face, breath hot against Harry's skin.

_Lower_. Shuddering, Harry shut his eyes and willed his mind to not want Dra…Malfoy. Dammit, he's Malfoy, nothings changed.

_Yeah, right. As if things will ever be the same._ There seemed to be a really evil snide voice in his head and it sure wasn't helping at all.

Harry felt Draco breath near his ear and completely forgot about the snide voice. Barely breathing, Harry felt Draco nibble at his ear, down his chin, and at the side of his mouth. Trembling in anticipation, Harry waited as Draco hesitated, looked straight in his eyes and kissed him, keeping eye contact until their lips touched.

Moaning, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He opened his mouth immediately when he felt Draco's tongue trace the seam of his lips. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned against the wall as Draco applied force into the kiss.

But there was still a voice in Harry's mind that had been there for the last seven years. The voice in his head that told him he was kissing Draco Malfoy and that it was Draco's fault that Harry's bloody life was at stake.

At the last part Harry quickly jerked his head to the side, freeing his mouth from Draco's.

Panting, Harry tried to push Draco's mouth away from his neck, but found he didn't have the will power. Biting his lip from moaning, Harry let the sensation of Draco's teeth and tongue on his neck wash through him. Gathering whatever strength he had left Harry used the Draco-hating-voice in his head to push Draco's head away from him.

Lifting his head, Draco looked at Harry as he licked his lips. The taste of Harry would always be the best thing he'd ever…devoured. He smiled winningly at the shiver that went through Harry. Confident of Harry and his passion, Draco started to lower his lips to Harry's again, but found Harry's hand on his chest stopping him.

"Wait," Harry said quickly, breathlessly as Draco growled dangerously. "Take it slow."

"No," Draco said simply. Quick, in the wink of an eye, he had his hands wrapped around Harry's waist and had him up with Draco between his legs, supporting him. He groaned as he felt his arousal press against Harry's.

Looking at Harry, Draco asked, "Are you sure you want to take this slow, Harry?" Draco grinded himself against Harry. "Are you? Are you sure?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from digging his nails into Draco's shoulders. He couldn't answer Draco. Yes, dammit. DRACO. He was calling him Draco. But, he wasn't saying it out loud yet. He will. Once he finds his voice.

"Harry?" No response. Draco started thrusting himself continuously against Harry, causing his back and rear to slide up and down the wall. "Harry, answer me. Are you sure you want to take this slow? I will if you want it." Despite his words, Draco's thrusts started becoming harder and faster, repeatedly causing the raven haired boy to bang against the wall.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco. He shook his head wildly.

Forcing himself to stop, Draco looked intently at Harry. "What? What did you say?"

Leaning in, Harry placed his mouth right next to Draco's ear. "No, I don't want it slow. Don't be slow," he rasped.

Draco closed his eyes in relief as he kissed Harry. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist he walked towards the bed. Kissing Harry on last time he dumped him on the bed.

Laughing shakily, Harry stretched out on the bed. He laced his fingers together under his head and propped his left leg up as he watched Draco.

Keeping his eyes on Harry's, Draco quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled down his pants. He stood there, in front of the bed, naked. He watched, narrow eyed, as Harry licked his lips and swallowed, the whole time staring at Draco's manhood. Draco slid his hands over Harry's thighs and spread them out as he crawled onto the bed.

"Where the hell is he? Dammit, we need to find him. Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn't he understand he's supposed to be with Harry before midnight?"

Ron stared at Hermione as she went through her snit. "Who the heck is 'he'? And why are we trying to find him? Also, what does 'he' have to do with Harry? And what's this about midnight?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione bang on every door.

"Ron, try to stay focused. We are looking for Draco Malfoy and no more calling him Ferret," she warned as Ron opened his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as he felt a pang of jealously. "Why are you calling Fer…Malfoy by his god forsaken first name. Why all the intimacy?" Ron said intimacy with a very sick look on his face.

"Because, Ronald," Hermione said as she checked all the rooms for Draco. Dammit, no sign of him anywhere. "Draco is an Heir of the Ardeur and Harry is his mate."

She swept past Ron as he stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyes popping out.

"It's nearly midnight, Harry will be in a lot of pain right now."

* * *

**Slash scene can be found on my homepage.**

* * *

"Did you send the letter?" 

"Yes, I sent the damn letter."

"Are you sure you wrote the right address?"

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

"There! How the heck is the owl to know where to go. Do you know how many rooms and floors there are in that castle?"

"You know, Hermione, for a very smart girl you're being awfully dumb," Ron said as they hurried towards Harry's room. "How many freaking Albus Dumbledores are at Hogwarts?"

"Right. Never mind, let's stop arguing. We need to check up on Harry and make sure he's alright. Hopefully, the part about Harry dying after midnight was a dud," Hermione said hopefully.

Just then, a scream from Harry's room froze them in their place. A quick terrified look at each other and they sprinted towards Harry's room.

Ron reached it first and slammed up against it, causing it to burst open. Hermione followed right after and both of them froze at the sight in front of them.

"Oh, my god," Hermione breathed.

There, on the bed was Harry lying flat on his back, his hips and legs covered in the heavy blanket _and_ Draco Malfoy. Harry's head was turned away from them, but they could hear all the moans and whimpers coming from him.

The noises coming from Harry broke them out of their reverie. Turning around they dashed for the door. Hermione whipped out her wand and fixed the door and cast a silencing charm on the room. Breathing heavily, she turned towards Ron. She let out a breathless laugh at the look on his face.

Ron looked very red and green, causing quite an interesting shade on his face.

"Well," Hermione said in a small voice, "at least we know that Harry's alright."

Ron gaped at her. "Alright?" he asked her incredulously, "Hermione, Harry isn't alright. He's in that room, right now, getting…fucked! By Draco Malfoy of all people!"

"Honestly, Ron. At least Harry's alright."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, we'll see how alright he is in the morning when he finds out that he got pounded into the mattress by his enemy."

"We won't see him in the morning," Hermione said, "bonding requires twenty-four hours, so we'll see him the morning after tomorrow, or…" She looked at her watch. "It's 12:30, we'll see him the morning after tomorrow."

"Poor Harry and, dammit, poor me," Ron said, he rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to try and forget all about this. I'm going to get some sleep. Hopefully, I won't have any nightmares. Night."

"Night," Hermione said as they walked the opposite way.


	6. My Turn for a Peek

"_Daddy…"_

_ Harry turned with a smile as he watched the child run towards him with such glee._

_ The child's normally straight mane flew behind her, creating quite a picture with all that moon lit hair. Black hair that seemed to hold the moon at it's core, surrounding a pale narrow face with rosy cheeks and edgy cheekbones. A plump mouth of a fine shade of red formed in a pout that delighted its parents. _

_ Nicollet jumped the last few feet into her father's waiting arms with a delightful cry. _

_ Laughing, Harry swung her around once before falling to the ground. _

"_Where's your brother?"_

"_In the house with father," she said. _

_ The back door to the house a little over a hundred feet away from them flew open as a man rushed out. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, but stopped short as he took in the laughing pair before him. _

"_Father's worried about you again," Nicollet said with a giggle. "Why?"_

_ Harry smiled softly as he brushed a stray strand from her face before looking up into the face of his mate. "Because he loves me," he said simply as he gazed into loving eyes, so similar to the silver shade in his daughter's eyes._

Harry opened his eyes to stray rays of sunlight slipping through the curtains. Blinking, he reached for his glasses on the small table beside the bed. Only when he had them on did he recognize his surroundings. He tried to get up and off the bed, but found he couldn't since his legs were twisted in the sheets, so he simply rolled over. Pushing himself up into a sitting position with his back leaning on the dashboard, he gazed around with wide eyes.

Clothes galore were strewn all around the room. He even recognized his shirt hanging on the dresser all the way across the room. Shaking his head he pondered how the hell that could've happened.

Then he froze.

Looking down at his body he noticed the fresh set of love bites and bruises all over his chest and _waist._ The teeth marks around his nipple that had been fading slightly were covered in a whole new imprint of teeth. Merlin, what was with the man and his nipple?

Speaking of which…

Harry looked hesitantly, fearfully, to the person beside him. How could he not notice that warm body the moment he had woken up? The moon like skin was a huge contrast to the green bedding.

He looked the body up and down, his face turned red at the sight of the scratch and crescent moon shaped marks on Draco's back. His gaze traveled down as the trail went lower…

"I also have them on my ass, if that's what you're wondering."

Harry started at the sound of the voice. Flushing ever more so, he jerked his gaze up to Draco's face.

"Don't look so shocked, darling. After all," Draco said as he rolled over onto his back with a contented smile, "I recall you liking it deep and all the way." He opened his eyes and chuckled at look on his new mate's face. "Just how I like it."

Harry just stared at. He opened his mouth to ask, "What the hell is going on?"

But came out with a breathless, "What the hell is with you and my nipples?"

Drao grinned. Faster than Harry could blink he was pinned with Draco's left arm from under him around his waist and his right hand cupping the nape of Harry's neck gently.

"Because of this," Draco said as he moved his right hand from under Harry's neck down his chest and across Harry's nipple. He smirked as the shudder went through Harry.

When Harry could breathe almost normally, he glared at Draco.

I never knew my body could be so responsive to someone's touch, Harry thought, dazed. Hell, my body is probably only responsive to Draco's touch.

Draco smiled as he brushed a stray strand from Harry's face. He paused at the faraway look that appeared on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said. Draco's actions had brought his dream rushing back to him.

"Something is wrong," Draco said with a frown. He placed a hand on Harry cheek to prevent him from turning away. "I haven't known you all these years not to recognize when something was wrong."

"You don't know me," Harry said scathingly. Immediately he wished he could take back what he said, the concerned look on Draco's face had rapidly changed into cold fury.

"Like hell I don't," Draco said in a cold voice, the fury barely controlled. "I've had you so many times already I'm practically ingrained onto you."

"Fuck you," Harry choked out. He could fell a big bout of tears in his stomach.

Draco smirked. "No," he said coldly. "I fucked you."

Harry squeezed his eyes as the hot ball of tears burst. Twisting his face away, he desperately tried to keep the tears from gushing out, but couldn't stop the single tear from slipping out.

Draco watched in horror as the lone tear trailed down his mate's face.

Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

"Harry?" Draco whispered desperately. "Harry, I'm so sorry… Please, baby, don't cry. I'm so sorry."

Resorting to desperate measures, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled both of them up into a sitting position with Harry in his lap.

Unable to take, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him tightly as the tears mercifully came silently. He didn't even understand why he was crying so bad, all he could feel was this great gaping hole in him. He started to calm down when he felt a hand at his back rubbing soothingly and dimly heard a soft voice calling to him.

Draco rocked the boy in his arms back and forth, saying his name over and over.

Smiling through his tears, Harry rubbed a soothing hand over Draco's heart, causing him to stop moving.

Closing his eyes in relief, Draco hugged Harry to him tighter as he placed a kiss on Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes as he tilted his head up and smiled into the kiss that Draco gave him. It was soft first, but Harry tentatively moved his lips and opened his mouth slowly to slip his tongue inside. He smiled more as Draco groaned against his mouth. Mischievously, he nibbled at Draco's lips, causing him to kiss Harry deeper.

Groaning, Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and clasp his head as the kiss heated. Gently, he eased Harry down onto the bed.

Sighing, Harry ran his fingers through silver strands as Draco slipped between his legs. He moaned at the moist heat of Draco's mouth at his throat and shivered as Draco's hands slid down his body. He gasped as they spread his thighs farther apart, making him plant his feet on the bed. His heart started beating faster in anticipation as Draco grasped his hips and lifted them slightly. Harry bit his lip as he felt Draco at his entrance.

"Oh," he breathed as Draco slid in. He gazed into Draco's face and was entranced by the heavy-lidded eyes, the partly opened mouth, and the flushed skin. Draco's eyes bored into his as he thrust in and out of Harry. Harry eyes fluttered close as the pressure built and Draco continued his steady pace. His hands slid up and down a pale muscled back, digging in and creating even more marks and scratches.

He cried out as he came. He was barely aware of Draco pouring into him. Or of Draco rolling them on their sides with his arms wrapped securely around Harry.

I could love you, was Harry's fleeting thought before he fell into slumber.

Imagine that...

* * *

Note: I keep all stories and chapters on two flash drives. Both of them go everywhere with me, one for my main use and the other for backup. I've recently lost my main flash and I didn't completely update my back up... So there you have it. I'm working on the others and this one also.

Just so you know, the main one had my original chapter six and it was much longer than this...

Too bad...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**After some long searches for my lost flash I finally found it and this is what was originally supposed to be the 6th chapter.**

**My Soul Mate**

Harry woke up slowly to warm wet kisses going down his chest. A small smile on his face he opened his eyes and looked down at the fuzzy, yet undeniably handsome figure of Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up from his bent position of over Harry as he felt the boy beneath him stir. He smiled at Harry.

Crying out, Harry scrambled up, pushing Draco off the bed in the process. Harry leaped off the bed as Draco landed with an "umph" on the floor. As Harry stared at Draco he felt the cool breeze and looked down. He yelped and looked around for something to cover his nakedness. Seeing, as how Draco was struggling in the blanket, Harry grabbed the bottom sheet of the bed and pulled it free to wrap around himself, the way a girl would wear a towel.

"Oh, god," Harry groaned as he rubbed his free hand over his face. "This isn't happening." His eyes landed on the blanket tangled around Draco.

This is so not happening!

Apparently giving up, Draco huffed out a breath and stared at Harry. "What," he asked scathingly, "is your problem?"

Harry's hackles rose as he stared at Draco. "What the hell is going on? I woke up naked with you over me…" he broke off horrified. "Merlin, " he breathed, as realization dawned on him. "You raped me? You son of a bitch! This is-" he broke off screaming at Draco when the door burst open.

Panting, Hermione surveyed the scene in front of her. Harry was on one side of the bed, a bed sheet wrapped around him. She looked at Draco tangled up on the floor in a pile of bedcovers. They were both clearly naked under all the bed sheets, but while Harry looked flush and angry, Draco was cool and composed as ever.

"RRight," she stammered, "I'll…I'll just be outside." She slammed the door shut.

"No! Don't you dare. Hermione, get your butt back here now!" Harry cried.

"She's not coming back."

Eyes blazing, Harry spun towards Draco. "You stay out of this," he spat.

Undeterred, Draco stood up, the blanket sliding off his body like streaming water. He started walking towards Harry.

Eyes wide, Harry stared at the naked blond coming at him like a predator stalking his prey. Harry noted that Draco walked very carefully and slowly, almost as though there was barely controlled anger there. Alarmed, Harry started to step away from Draco, but saw that he was in a corner. Thinking quickly, he jumped onto the bed and tried to jump to the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, the bed sheet was trailing behind him, allowing Draco to pull it and topple Harry onto the bed.

Gasping, Harry let go of the sheet. It would only get in his way, but even without the sheet holding him back Draco was too quick for him.

How does a big boy like him move so fast and agile? Harry wondered wildly as Draco easily flipped Harry onto his back. He tore the sheet off of Harry completely and threw it behind him to the floor. Harry stared up into the blonde's face as he straddled Harry.

Draco stared down at him angrily. He had wanted to strangle Harry when he had started accusing him of raping him. Come to think of it, Draco still wanted to strangle the raven-haired boy.

Closing his eyes, Draco forced calm, but couldn't, he was far too angry with Harry for his accusations. Draco would never admit, but what Harry had said had nearly killed him.

Harry watched as Draco visibly tried to remain calm. Thinking back on the night, Harry remembered all the passion. Even while he blushed, Harry recalled the gentleness in all the things that Draco did. Draco had been hungry, skilled, but oh so gentle. Opening his eyes, Harry studied the lines of Draco's face and shook his head at the possibility of falling in love with his enemy. Tentatively, a bit afraid, he reached out a hand and laid it on Draco's cheek.

Draco stilled as he felt a hand on his cheek, eyes flying open he stared into green eyes. Green eyes that swam with same kind of emotion that Draco knew were also in his own. Keeping his eyes on Harry's, Draco rubbed his cheek into Harry's hand. Moving his head, he drew Harry's fingers into his mouth, drawing a gasp from the boy beneath him. Sucking lightly, Draco nibbled at the fingers in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Harry's face as Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco's mouth and traced his lips.

Harry traced Draco's face slowly. He brushed his fingers over dark eyebrows; he trailed his fingers down a slender, yet masculine chin, and down a pale slender neck. His lips parted as he traced his hands over Draco's chest. Eyes flying up to Draco's face, Harry brushed his fingers ever so gently over his nipples.

Draco exhaled through his nose sharply and narrowed his eyes at Harry's small wicked smile. Emerald eyes glinted evilly as Harry scraped his nails over Draco's nipples and down his stomach, causing hard toned muscles to tremble.

Curious, Harry bent his head for a better look at the rigid member that lay heavily on his stomach. Gently, he drew his finger along the top. It was hot and it…throbbed. Intrigued, Harry pushed Draco off of him, so that they rolled sideways. They were lying on the bed sideways, with Harry on top of Draco.

Harry smiled winningly at Draco as the blond looked up at him, bewildered. Scooting downwards, Harry turned his attention back to the object of interest. Taking it into his hands, Harry noted the shudder that went through Draco. Lifting his head, Harry grinned at Draco, reminding both of them of the Malfoys. Before Draco could become alarmed, Harry bent and took Draco into his mouth.

It didn't taste that bad, actually, it tasted pretty good. It felt exotic…erotic really, the feel of the thick stiff shaft in his mouth. Moving his head, Harry licked his way up and down, and all around the hot member. He scraped his teeth lightly down the shaft, causing Draco to cry out. Harry breathed in the musky smell as Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry gave a last suck and lifted his head as Draco pulled on his hair persistently. Draco was staring at him with bright eyes, his face was flushed and his lips were parted.

Crawling his way up Draco's body, Harry allowed Draco to pull his head down. The moment his lips touched Draco's, Harry could feel the anticipation in his body. His member swelled rapidly. His fingers gripped Draco's head firmly as they rolled, Harry on the bottom again.

"Do you know how unfair this position is? Why do I always seem to be on the bottom?" Harry whined.

Draco grinned. "If I recall, you didn't mind this position last night. But, of course," he said as he rolled them over again, "If you would prefer being on top, then, by all means…ride away." He laughed at the blush on Harry's face.

"It's not funny," Harry muttered.

"Mmm…Of course not, darling." Draco smiled as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. He pulled Harry down for another kiss. He moaned as Harry allowed his probing tongue access into his mouth, he could taste the unique flavor that was Harry Potter. Breathing deeply, he grasped Harry's head firmly as he deepened the kiss.

Making love is such a difference, Harry thought.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHH

"Mr. Weasley, you must calm down," Albus Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "really, Harry will be fine."

"But, sir…Hermione said he was distressed. Didn't you, Hermione?" Ron turned towards her.

Hermione turned in her seat. They were situated downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron's parlor. Professor Dumbledore had arrived during the early morning, around 2 A.M. After Hermione had assured him that Harry and Draco were together he had merrily wished her on her way to bed. They had met up later on for breakfast the next morning.

She looked at Ron. She smiled encouragingly; he looked as though he was desperate. "Ron," she said tenderly, "Harry most likely forgot for a second. It must have been quite a fright for Harry to find himself in bed with Draco Malfoy. After all, they have been enemies for quite a long time. It'll take some getting used to on both their parts."

"But Harry-"

"Is quite alright." Harry smiled as he walked through the door. Draco came through right after him. Harry blushed slightly as Draco wrapped an arm casually around his waist.

Hermione smiled warmly at both of them. "Harry, how are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright, actually." He paused. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," she answered. She looked towards Draco and she nodded politely at him.

Ever so polite, Draco nodded right back at her. Then he spotted Ron. Feeling quite a bit evil, Draco smirked and quickly covered it up with a smile full of honey.

"Good morning, _Ronald. _How are you this morning?"

After an insistent jab from Hermione and a pleading look from Harry was the only way that got a non-lethal response out of Ron.

"Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth.

Harry smiled lightly. He then spotted Dumbledore in the corner and brightened. "Professor Dumbledore so good to see you!" The relief was clear in his voice. Merlin, he begged silently, please let no fiasco happen today.

Draco chuckled softly, he could see the desperate relief in Harry's eyes when he had spotted the headmaster. Though he really had no big expectations when it came to Dumbledore he did have when it came to Harry. Though that took a whole new turn in his life to figure it out.

Better late than ever he always thought.

He took a glance at Granger.

Now, Harry's friends would take some getting used to. But it would all be worth it in the end.

Granger would accept above all things, as long as Harry was treated with all the love that Draco Malfoy could muster. If she thought that Draco was the right thing for Harry then nothing would get between him and his mate.

Though, the weasel was another problem…

But, Draco was positive that, though Weasel won't truly approve of him (after all, Draco had been the bane of their existence for the past seven years), he would want what was best for Harry, and Draco was absolutely sure that Granger had made sure Weasel understood that Draco was what was best for Harry.

Smiling a winning smile at the pair of them, Draco guided Harry over to the sofa across the headmaster. He wasn't really surprised at the presence of the old man; he knew that Harry's friends would have contacted him right away if it had gotten alarmingly late. But, of course, they would've assured him that Harry and he were together. After all, Draco knew that, even in the midst of their passionate love making, the two friends had stumbled into the room in the middle of the night. Cackling wickedly in his head, he wondered how well Weasley slept, if he slept at all, that is.

Smirking slightly, he turned to look at Harry next to him and found the boy staring at him. His smirk softening a little, Draco caressed the hand in his slowly and sensually, drawing a blush to Harry's face as he smiled seductively at him.

Gods, Harry knew Draco wasn't about to seduce him right in front of his friends _and _the headmaster, who was like a grandfather to Harry. Looking away, Harry tried to look at anything, but his…mate (Merlin, that would take some getting used to), who was currently caressing the rather sensitive part of his wrist, right along the inside. Breathing heavily, Harry could feel the smoldering look that was aimed his way. Though, the ardeur seemed to have been _fed_ somewhat, it seemed as though it was springing back to life, once again clouding his head with lust. Unable to ignore the growing heat in his blood and…nether region. Harry turned back to Draco, which was a mistake.

Mercury eyes, silver eyes, bore into him. The lust and…some other emotion that he couldn't explain nearly made Harry faint from the intensity, but he stood frozen as his mate leaned forward slowly, in his predator like way. Draco filled his world as he moved closer, blocking out the other occupants in the room, who had also become frozen.

Draco couldn't control himself as he leaned closer to his mate, his Kista. All he felt was the need, the need to claim Harry again and again; until they were more exhausted then they were when they bonded. He knew his eyes were filled with lust that he didn't try to distinguish as he claimed Harry's lips. He growled softly at the way Harry immediately responded to him. Though Draco may be the dominant in this match, Harry was, by far, no meek submissive. So, it was no surprise when Harry let a part of the hunger take over and pulled Draco down on him as he lay back.

Draco widened the opening of Harry's mouth as he deepened the kiss. He moaned softly as he felt and heard Harry purr beneath him and slowly rock beneath him. Harry's fingers traveled down his back with sensual slowness all the way to his slack covered buttocks, which he squeezed hard and jerked down to rock his hips with Harry's, causing Draco to gasp above him.

Fortunately, Harry's actions and Draco's…response also caused the three other occupants in the room to come to their senses. Or, at least, for two of them it did. Ron, unfortunately, fainted dead away. Quickly, Hermione stepped forward. Knowing that it wasn't wise to touch either of them, due to possessive streaks of Heirs and their mates at such a time, Hermione cleared her throat, rather loudly.

"Ahem!"

Opening his eyes, Harry looked up into Draco's face, only a few inches away. The silver eyes still held lust, but they were aware of everything around them. Swallowing hard, Harry looked away from those eyes and looked over Draco's shoulder at Hermione's red face. His face heating rapidly, Harry removed his hands from Draco's butt and slid them up to his chest. Placing them flat on Draco's chest he tried to push his mate away, but stopped when the Heir on top of him growled in warning. Freezing, Harry slid his gaze back to Draco's steely silver-eyed gaze. Grasping Harry's wrists, Draco straightened into a sitting position, pulling Harry up with him. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco was able to keep Harry against his chest, with his hands still between them.

Still staring into Draco's eyes, Harry could see the warning in them, 'don't push me away.' Narrowing his eyes, Harry glared at Draco, silently promising a 'talk' later. Undeterred, Draco just quirked an eyebrow and gave him one last squeeze before he allowed Harry to turn around and face the others in the room still in his arms. Grudgingly relaxing into his mates embrace, Harry tried to concentrate on Hermione and Professor Dumbledore without becoming distracted with his mate's warmth.

"So, what sort of thing is this bond?"


	8. What's In Your Head?

Disclaimer: Anything to do with the subject Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**What's In Your Head?**

Harry stood before the window, looking out at the rain falling down on London. He was in his room; the meeting with Dumbledore had ended and the Headmaster had left to where ever the headmaster went to. Hermione and Ron had gone back to their own rooms. Draco… Harry didn't know where the man had gone. Harry had been the first one to leave the room when the headmaster had taken his leave. Draco hadn't said a thing when Harry had stood up and left the room. That was all right with Harry. What did he care what the man thought? He didn't care that the bastard hadn't even seemed like he was aware that Harry had left the room. It didn't bother him one bit.

"Harry?"

Shaking his head from thinking anymore of that, Harry turned to see Hermione standing behind him in the doorway. She stepped into the room and closed the door. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

Hermione sat down in one of the old seats that looked over a hundred years old. "How can anything be not wrong?" she asked. "Don't lie and tell that everything is fine with you. You've just bonded with Draco Malfoy."

"The bane of my existence."

Hermione smiled. "Really?" she asked skeptically. "Then why did it take you more than an hour to come down after I had left your room this morning?"

Harry blushed. Mortified, he sat down heavily in the chair across from her and put his head in hands, defeated. Hermione leaned forward in her chair and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

Harry sighed. Because he couldn't look at her he spoke into his hands. "We made love this morning," he whispered, his words barely audible.

Hermione looked down on his head sympathetically. "You're wondering how you can do such a thing with a man that you have hated for all these years," she spoke the silent question. At Harry's silent nod she smiled. "You shouldn't be ashamed, Harry. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you're feeling for him," she said. "It's absolutely natural for you to be feeling this, especially so soon after your bonding. Don't you think there's something fateful about all of this?"

"The only thing fateful about this is that Fate is out to get me," Harry said darkly. He raised his head and looked at her exasperatedly. "Why did all of this have to happen to me?"

"Harry, my mother always tells me that everything happens for a reason," she said.

"Then what reason is making this happen?"

"No idea, but don't you think that you should at least try to make things work? You have to give Draco some credit for giving you a lot of space."

"Space?" Harry said disbelieving. "He is practically suffocating me!"

"Really?" Hermione raised a brow. "Then where is he now?"

"How the hell should I know! I don't care where the git is!" On a tiradeHarry jumped to his feet and started pacing around the room. "He could barely keep his hands off me this morning in the room and downstairs. But after this morning he didn't even notice that I had left the room."

Hermione watched him rant with an amused eye. "Why do you care?"

"I don't!" Harry cried. "I don't give a bleeding damn what the hell he does. I don't fucking care!" He broke off, a lump forming in his throat. "It's not fair," he whispered hoarsely. He blinked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Concerned, Hermione stood up and walked over to him, a small frown on her face. But the door opened before she reached him.

"What is wrong?" Draco demanded as he crossed the room swiftly to his mate. He took in the unshed tears and the look of worry on Hermione's face and sighed. "Granger, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" He watched as Hermione looked at Harry for confirmation. She nodded at him when Harry gave a small nod. She walked to the open door and stopped in the doorway. She turned back and looked at Harry.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, Harry," she said. Looking at Draco, she gave him one last nod before going, closing the door behind her.

Draco waited till he was sure that she had walked a distance from the room before he stepped up to Harry. Slowly, he reached up and laid a gentle hand on Harry's cheek. When there was no objection from Harry he stepped closer to the smaller man. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Harry closed his eyes as he unconsciously turned his head, as if to kiss Draco's hand. When he noticed what he was about to do he froze. With out thinking, he jerked face away from Draco's hand and grabbed both of Draco's wrist. "Say you hate me," Harry demanded.

Draco stared at him in bewilderment. "What are-"

"Say it!"

"No," Draco said firmly, he reached up to touch Harry's face.

Harry, still holding Draco's wrist, pushed it both hands away from him. He stepped up closer to Draco, until there was only a few inches between them. The tears were starting to fall now. "Say it!" He nearly screamed it.

"No!" At his writs ends, Draco jerked his hands out of Harry's grasp and firmly held Harry's face in his hands. "No," he said quietly. "No." He shook Harry's head shortly. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his embraced, holding as though he would never let him go.

Desperate, Harry threw his arms around Draco. The smell of him made him feel safe, and yet he felt like he wanted to break. When the sobs came out choked against Draco's chest, Harry tried to pull away, appalled at what he was doing.

"Shh. Go ahead, love. Let it out." With his hand, Draco rubbed soothing circular motions on the small of his mate's back. They remained that way until, finally, Harry's sobs subsided. The only sound was the soothing noises that Draco kept bestowing Harry's ears.

Harry turned his head slightly, so that his head remained resting on Draco's chest. For some odd reason he didn't pull out of the embrace, but stayed listening to the calm beat of Draco's heart. "Why am I feeling this way?" he whispered to no one.

Draco sighed. "It's the bond," he said. "You're bound to be feeling this way for a while."

"Why?"

"You're body's preparing itself for fertility."

Harry jerked his face up to stare in shock at Draco. "What?"

"Didn't you read about it that night in the book shop?" At the shake of Harry's head, Draco frowned. "I thought Granger would've told you-" He broke off and smiled. "Ah."

"'Ah' what?"

Draco just continued to smile and shook his head. "Granger knew about it. It's the first thing that is stated in every single book that we have on the Heirs. I suppose she didn't tell, because she didn't want to add more shocks at the time," Draco said.

"So, you're saying that I can get pregnant?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, in a sense, yes."

"What do you mean, in a sense?"

"It's not really clear when it comes to the fertility of an Heir's mate, Harry. The fact is, all we know is that they're just fertile. You're actually more fertile than the average woman."

"Do not, for the love of Merlin, ever compare me to a woman," Harry warned him.

Draco looked at him with amusement. "And if I do?"

"You don't want to know."

Smirking, Draco tightened his hold around Harry. Resting his chin on his mate's head, he sighed. "I know this is hard to accept, but please try to work with me here."

Curious, Harry asked, "Was it easy for you to accept?"

Silent for a moment, Draco considered the question. "Perhaps it was easier for me, than it was for you, because I knew about it since I could remember," he said thoughtfully. "Everything that was expected of me was taught since I could start processing what I was being taught. I thought nothing of this when I was young, but as I grew older and started realizing what this meant I started to hate the thought of it. The thought of helplessly falling for whoever my mate was to be was excruciating to me. I would spend months researching how I could avoid it. Then, one day, I was visited by the head of the Council. He taught me how to control what was going to happen. He taught me how to control the magic levels that my mate and I would acquire from our bonding. Eventually, the idea of getting stronger powers kind of overrode my negative views on this whole thing. And that," he said, "is how I eventually accepted my destiny."

"You accept destiny far better than I can," Harry murmured.

"Well…" Draco smirked. "You have to think about all the good things that you get out of it," he said. "Plus, you have to admit, the thought of getting stronger magic abilities is pretty cool."

Harry laughed.

Perhaps it was a new beginning.


	9. Another Step

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 9

"Why can't we just ride with Harry?" Ron complained as they stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Their luggages had been brought out and were currently being loaded into one of the sleek black limos that Draco had provided for them. "Why does he have to ride with Malfoy?" he demanded.

Hermione patiently looked at him. "Ronald," she said in a firm voice. "Harry must ride with _Draco_ because they need to be with each other, especially in these first few stages of their bonding. They need to strengthen their bond if they are going to survive the next term at Hogwarts."

Ron snorted. "Too bad Malfoy has to survive," he muttered.

"Of course he has to," Hermione snapped. "And stop being so negative about him, especially around Harry. Harry cannot be confused about his feelings about Draco, or else their bond will never strengthen. With a strengthened bond, Harry will be able to control his magic even more. We cannot risk Harry losing control of his magic."

"And Malfoy will help him control his magic?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione smiled. "He will."

Ron looked away from her. After a few moments, he looked back at her. "I'll try to put up with him for Harry's sake," he said grimly.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him.

"Merlin, at least I had the decency to get Harry in a room before I started touching him," a voice drawled behind them. They turned to see a smirking Draco standing in front of the entrance with a blushing but smiling Harry next to him. Hermione smiled when she saw the casual way that Draco laid his hand at the small of Harry's back.

"Malfoy," Ron said neutrally.

Harry looked at him in surprise. Draco just smirked more and glanced at Hermione with a raise of his brow. She smiled softly with a raise of her own brow.

"Weasley," Draco replied. He glanced past them towards the limos. "I see our transportation is here." He looked at Harry, his smirk turning into a soft smile. "Your friends will be riding together." He looked at the Hermione and Ron. "The driver will take you wherever you want to go," he told them. "We have hours yet to get to King's Cross and Harry and I have to do something first."

Ron opened his mouth to question him but Hermione cut him off. "That's fine," she said with a look in Ron's direction that had him shutting his mouth. "I'm sure that Ron and I will be fine."

Draco smiled. "Good." He turned back to Harry. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Harry nodded at him and turned to Hermione and Ron. "I'll meet you guys at the station." He smiled reassuringly at them and let Draco lead him towards their limo.

Hermione and Ron watched their limo pull away, into the easy flow of London traffic. "I hope we didn't just sign Harry away to the Devil," Ron commented to Hermione.

"Well, they do say that the Devil takes care of his own." She laughed at the pained look he shot her and pulled him towards their limo. "Come on," she said as they climbed in. "Let's go take the Devil's advice and have some fun."

* * *

Draco silently watched Harry gaze out at the shops they passed along the busy high-class London streets. They were in one of the more esteemed villages, where the rich and the famous went for their every need. Today, it would fill Draco's most urgent need at the moment.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked him quietly. He turned away from the window and looked at Draco.

For a minute, the beauty took Draco aback. His heart seemed to stop for a full moment; stopped by the sheer fact that this beautiful being before him was his – belonged to him, as much as Draco belonged to Harry too.

"Draco?"

Draco shook his head. He stared at Harry, his face flickering with an emotion that Harry couldn't identify. "You said me name," he said dazedly. "You called me Draco."

Harry frowned. "Isn't that your name?" he asked, confused.

Draco leaned forward from his seat across Harry. "Yes, but for the longest time I was Malfoy to you."

Harry sat back in his chair. He looked down at his folded hands in his lap. "It seems so natural to call you Draco," he said quietly. He looked back up at Draco, his eyes pleading with him. "Why?" he whispered.

Draco scooted forward silently until he was in the seat right next to Harry. "The bond," he said simply. "It'll make you feel things that you've never felt before."

"So, what I'm feeling is only because the bond is making me feel it?" Harry said.

"No," Draco said hastily. "It's what your instincts are making you feel. Completely real emotions that the bond just helps surface."

Harry stared at him silently.

Draco smiled. "I'm not lying to you. I promise."

Harry smiled softly. "For some crazy ass reason, I believe you." His eyes lowered and he stared at Draco's mouth. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Draco's, his eyes fluttered and closed as he did.

Draco sat still, letting Harry control the kiss. He slowly sat back, making Harry leaned forward the kiss until he climbed in Draco's lap. Heat flared between them instantly. Draco moaned as Harry gasped into his mouth. Tongues battled as the kiss heated up. Tearing his mouth away from Harry, Draco grasped Harry's head and attacked his neck with his tongue and teeth.

Harry tipped his head back. "Draco," he panted to the ceiling. He choked when he felt Draco's free hand slide from his hip to cup his ass. His hips bucked forward and he cried out when Draco pushed his hips downward, making Harry's rear along with the bulge in Draco's pants.

"Feel this, Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he groaned. "This is the truth."

Suddenly, the intercom above them beeped. It was the driver informing them that they were one minute to their destination.

Quickly, Harry pulled away from Draco and sat in the seat across. He kept his eyes down low as he straightened his appearance. He looked up slowly and scowled at the grin on Draco's face. "Don't laugh at me," he said darkly.

Draco laughed and narrowly avoided the kick to his legs. "I can't help it, you're a prude."

"I'm not a prude," Harry said defensively. "I just happen to have modesty."

"That's not modesty," Draco said with a grin. "That's the sign of a blushing virgin."

Harry gasped. "Take that back!" he demanded. "Thanks to you I'm no where near being a virgin anymore."

"I know, isn't that just great?"

Harry rolled his eyes as they pulled to a stop. He looked out the window at the small shop. "Why are we at a jewelry shop?" he asked. He looked at Draco in confusion.

"To pick something up," was the reply.

The door opened and Draco stepped out. He held out a hand and helped Harry out.

"What are we picking up?" Harry asked.

"Our rings. Well, your rings," Draco added. He raised a brow at Harry when he suddenly stopped. "Is anything the matter?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "Everything's the matter. I don't need _rings_."

Draco frowned. "All right, we'll get one ring. The engagement ring."

"_The engagement ring?_"

"Of course. Did you expect me to let you walk around without one? Everyone at school would try to win you if they didn't know that you were already taken. If I truly had it my way, I would have you wear the engagement ring _and_ the wedding band."

"But we're not married," Harry protested.

"By only the formal records," Draco clarified.

"But a ring?" Harry whined.

"Yes, a ring."

"Can I wear around my neck at least?" Harry asked desperately. He huffed a breath at the stony stare. "Fine, but it better not be all damn flowery."

Draco smiled. "Of course not. This ring will only be temporary until I get the Malfoy Family Engagement Ring from my mother."

"As if she'll ever give it," Harry muttered darkly. He stopped.

Since when the hell did he care?

Draco prodded him towards the shop. "Come on. Let's get the ring, get some lunch and we'll go to King's Cross."

They entered shop and were greeted with a smiling saleslady. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter!" she greeted. "What a pleasure! What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to pick out an engagement ring for my fiancé," Draco said.

She beamed. "Congratulations to the both of you! Now, what are you looking for?" Already she was steering them towards the most expensive rings.

"Silver, not too much but noticeable, unique and will go with my family's engagement ring. In case you want to keep this ring," he said at the look Harry sent him.

"Ah, how about these sets here." She brought a tray of ten rings. There were thin bands and bulky bands, all with many small diamonds or few large diamonds.

"What do you think-" Draco started to ask, but stopped at the expression on Harry's face. Harry was staring intently at a silver band that was a quarter inch wide with intricately carved Gaelic symbols that had diamond studs in all the spaces. Unique and went with the Malfoy ring. Harry seemed to love it.

It was perfect.

"Let me see that," Draco ordered. She brought it out and he took it. He took Harry's hand in his and slipped it on slowly. His eyes met Harry's as it slid all the way on.

Perfect.

"We'll take it," he said softly, his eyes never leaving Harry's and his hand never letting go of Harry's hand.

* * *

I am very sorry that this took so long. I promise that I have not abandoned this story.

JDCG


End file.
